Bounty hunters
by Genki Chibi Juno
Summary: A pair of demonic murderers have appeared in a little town, now two bounty hunters must destroy them. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bounty Hunters  
  
Chapter: 1/??  
  
Author: Chibi Juno with chibi golden wings who may never return to normal. ^^  
  
Pairings: MitMiya for now…  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Non-Yaoi. ^^  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive: None  
  
Email: RayYozora@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charas except the originals, like Nathan. ^^ Please bear with me.  
  
Warning: OOC, PWP  
  
  
  
The lands were silent as the darkness engulfed all living things and lulled them to sleep. The only sounds that were heard were the music of the night, and the sound of someone running. "TASUKETE!!!" the man cried, clutching his bleeding arm as he ran through the silent forest, unaware of the danger that threatened to pounce at any second.  
  
The man's body was covered with thick crimson liquid, his eyes were bloodshot, and his legs were scratched and wounded. He cried out for help once more, even though he knew his attempt was going to be futile. All of a sudden, a hand clawed down on his back, making him shriek with pain.  
  
The man turned to stare at his attacker. He was wearing a dark gray cowl that covered his lower face, and efficiently hid his expression, though from what one can see in his dark, hard blue eyes, there probably would not be much of one anyway. The rest of his clothes were of the baggy type that one expects from a desert person. His shirt bore a ruffled swash- buckler collar, carefully maintained in its white perfection, and the cowl trailed down his neck and into the open neck of the shirt, obscuring his chest. He had a lean, wiry build that bespeaks an acrobatic past. His pants hugged tightly to his attractive form, cut off mid-calf by his soft doeskin boots. Draped over all this is a pure white cape that is slightly worn from travel.  
  
Another man appeared behind him, he had hair that is of a dark shade of black, with thin streaks of blue. His bangs frame the sides of his face, some partly obscuring his right eye, and the ones framing the left side of his face were tied neatly with glass beads. The rest of his hair, somewhat shorter than waist-length, reached below his shoulders, and was winded back with a plait of black cloth that wrapped around it. His eyes were blue, but shifted to amber when he saw the wounded man. Thin eyebrows accentuated his eyes. He had a lean, muscular build, evidence of hard labor in the past, and a hard jaw line. A small hoop earring hung from his left ear, and on his right ear was a small stud with a red feather hanging from it.  
  
"Come on, Nathan. I asked you nicely to just join us," the man with now- amber eyes said calmly, glaring at the wounded man on the ground. The man hissed, "Why should I? So I could rot in hell! I don't give a damn about you and your kind!" pulling out a dagger in order to defend himself. The long haired man's glare hardened, and before anybody knew it, the man called Nathan burst into flames. The night was silent except for a loud scream piercing through the heavens.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"GODAMMIT!" Everybody in the pub turned and stared at the young man who was going to explode any minute. His companion sighed and stared dully at his beer. "Are you done cursing?" he glared at him and sighed. "No, who wouldn't curse if they read this?" he spat, the other shrugged.  
  
"Calm down, Mitsui." He calmly said, drinking the remaining contents of the cup. He stood up and snatched the newspaper from his companion. "HEY!" he whined, reaching out for the newspaper in his hands. He raised a brow and read the contents. "So Nathan was killed eh?" he smiled, the other stared at him weirdly. "Why the hell are you smiling, Miyagi?" he asked, watching the amused boy read again? "Look at this." He said, slamming it on the table. Mitsui stared at the picture, and then shifted his gaze to his companion. "So?" Miyagi sighed and whacked him on the head.  
  
"Hey!" he hissed, rubbing the bruised skin. " Look closely, you idiot." He growled, pointing at a dark corner of the picture. Mitsui blinked and stared at the picture again before his eyes widened. " That's Rukawa!" he gasped, Miyagi smiled and nodded. "Exactly!" he said triumphfully, kissing him when nobody's looking. Mitsui blinked and burrowed his brows. "What's Rukawa doing here?" he asked, Miyagi shrugged. "Dunno, but at least now we know where to look." Miyagi said, leaving the pub. Mitsui got the message and left some bills, before running off after Miyagi. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen if the story sounds silly, me really have no plot on this. ^^; Kill me later Liete, I think I got to make this into a MiyaMit. Don't worry, Kimi. ^^ Me will make that Ko-seme in this fic ASAP ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bounty Hunters  
  
Chapter: 2/??  
  
Author: Chibi Juno with chibi golden wings who may never return to normal. ^^  
  
Pairings: MitMiya, KoFuji, YouHaru, KiyoKosh, slight RuKo  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Non-Yaoi. ^^  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive: None  
  
Email: RayYozora@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charas except the originals, like Nathan. ^^ Please bear with me.  
  
Warning: OOC, PWP, and a stressed author with orig charas in the fic. Starting now this fic is POV style.  
  
  
  
I gasped as he stabbed my stomach with his spear, and then roughly pulled it out. I fell on my knees, my eyes turning blank, why did this happen?  
  
We were so close…  
  
Everything was perfect…  
  
What happened?  
  
-Flashback-  
  
I groaned as I sat up, wincing in pain as the effects of last night's sleep came onto me. I watched my partner sleep peacefully next to me and decided not to bother him. I stood up groggily and walked towards the stream, drinking a little from it when I heard a rustle. I quickly spun around to see him walking up to me, smiling a little.  
  
"Mornin' Kosh." I chirped, before filling my water bottle with the stream water. He smiled and walked up to me, giving me a peck on the cheek. He yawned and leaned against me, drifting back to sleep. I shook him a little when I heard a sound, waking him completely. I stood up and walked towards the direction of the sound, only to hear someone scream. I quickly dashed, emerging from the bushes to see someone caught in my trap. "Get me down from here!" he whined, trying to break free from the net. I looked at him curiously before laughing, Koshino suddenly appeared looking tired and breathless.  
  
A knife was suddenly at Kosh's neck, making me hiss at the person holding it. "Let Mitsui go." He glared at me, I sighed and pulled at a branch, the man in the net quickly fell to the ground. The man quickly let go of Kosh, I walked towards Koshino and smiled. "You okay?" he nodded, gazing back at me sweetly.  
  
"You lovey-doveys alive?" I gritted my teeth and glared at the grinning man named 'Mitsui'. "What are you guys doing here anyways?" I sighed and quickly stood up, pulling Koshino with me. "We're here to search for this guy." The short guy said, shoving a picture in front of me. "I know him. He's my cousin." I replied coolly, wondering why they looked surprised at what I said. "You're cousin is Kaede Rukawa?" he gasped, I merely nodded. Who are these loons? What do they want with my idiotic bro? "Well, you must know by now that he has made 16 murders… right?" he asked me again. I stared at him in horror, then glared viciously at him. "What the f*ck are you talking about?! Kaede has never committed murder before." I gritted my teeth and prepared to launch at them when I felt a tugging at my arm, I spun around and saw Koshino looking at me with worried and sad eyes.  
  
He killed Nathan…  
  
I stared at him in horror. No, it can't be true right? "What? Are you telling the truth?" I asked him, he merely nodded. I can't believe it, this must be a lie! But… Kosh never told a lie to anybody before… I sank to my knees as I realized who was the monster who attacked us last night. Damn. I stood up and dragged Koshino with me towards the two men. "All right, enough chit chat. I know where he is."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
I felt the blood being drained from me, I fell on my knees and watched as he approached my beloved Koshino, who looked terrified. He was standing next to the body of a woman, the sister of the little girl behind him. She was crying and clutching Koshino's robes. Damn you, Rukawa!  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Can I know your name?" I asked them, leading them into the deep forest. "Ryota Miyagi. Class Z hunter, lieutenant of the agency." The shorter one replied. "I'm Hisashi Mitsui, former sheriff of Tantaku city." The idiot replied, I smirked. "Name's Nobunaga Kiyota, I'm the king of this forest." I replied proudly, then smiled at the silent Koshino. "This is Koshino Hiroaki, former high priest and an expert mage. He was bewitched and now he is a mute." I replied sadly, sighing as I felt guilt wash me over again.  
  
I suddenly felt something drip against my face, blood. I looked up and glared. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, KAEDE! COME OUT NOW!!" I yelled, clutching the hilt of my sword tightly, I felt Koshino grip my arm tightly as he trembled. I hate that stupid witch, she just had to mute my defenseless mage. I suddenly felt a dark aura around us, I think he noticed it too because he's trembling again. I heard a cry behind us and spun around, only to see the idiot on the ground. I gasped as the crimson liquid flowed down his arm, that's when I noticed him standing afar.  
  
"Where is he?" he said, glaring daggers at me. I rolled my eyes and held my Koshino close. "How should I know, probably with his beloved boyfriend." I spat, glaring at him. He just narrowed his eyes and threw a knife at me, narrowly missing my head as I ducked out of the way. "Rukawa Kaede…" Miyagi glared at him, probably because he hurt this idiot. Koshino let me go and ripped his long sleeves, before wrapping it around his bleeding arm. I smiled and readied my dagger, this is gonna be messy.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
He suddenly stopped and looked to the right, I noticed a shadow standing there. He quickly left my beloved as he walked towards the figure. Koshino sighed in relief while the girl clung onto his arm before they ran towards me. Damn, I'm a mess! He looked scared as he tried his best to find herbs, but I was more concerned at the person standing in the shadows. Who is he?  
  
Run…  
  
I blinked, who said that?  
  
Run now, you are no match for him…  
  
I stared at the man in the shadows, when the thought suddenly hit me. "Get away!" I cringed as I turned to look at another man, his blue eyes flashing anger towards Rukawa, before he suddenly jumped him, only to be flung away easily.  
  
Leave now…  
  
I heard it again, I think he heard it too as he sat up groggily and picked me up. "You, run now while I get the others." He replied hoarsely, before he signaled my Kosh and the little girl to take me away. He walked towards shorty and the idiot. Trying in vain to carry both of them and succeeding… somehow. ^^  
  
We ran way, but not before he turned towards the man in the shadows. "Are you sure?" he asked, the man nodded in reply. He smiled warily and replied. "Okay, I'll be back as soon s possible then." Before running away with us.  
  
  
  
*sweatdrop* Oivey, I don't understand this chap I wrote… I hope you understood and liked it. T.T 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bounty Hunters  
  
Chapter: 3/??  
  
Author: Chibi Juno with chibi golden wings who may never return to normal. ^^  
  
Pairings: MitMiya, KoFuji, YouHaru, TetHana, slight RuKo  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Non-Yaoi. ^^  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive: None  
  
Email: RayYozora@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charas except the originals, like Nathan. ^^ Please bear with me.  
  
Warning: OOC, PWP, and a stressed author with orig charas in the fic. Starting now this fic is POV style.  
  
[??? POV]  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked me, I nodded in reply. I didn't want anyone to interfere with us.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible then." He smiled at me, running off with the others. I sighed, closed my eyes and held my hand up, muttering an incantation. He stared at me, his eyes bearing that cold expression, colder than before. I ignored it and continued, yet he didn't make a move, just watched me until I finished.  
  
I have sealed the magic…  
  
I have sealed his magic, for now.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and fell to the ground, panting. He had strong barriers, making it hard to stop his powers completely. My glasses fell to the ground broken as sweat trailed down my face. He started to walk towards me, his eyes bearing… sadness? I looked at him pleadingly, pleading him to stop killing. I regained my strength quickly and stood up, shaking a little from exhaustion. "Why did you interfere?" he hissed, I sighed and smiled sadly.  
  
I do not wish to see another die…  
  
He looked at me coldly, his eyes boring holes through my soul. "Why won't you speak then?" he hissed, sounding more ferocious than ever. I looked skywards and smiled.  
  
The wind will deliver messages to my love if I speak…  
  
I transmitted that to his head, making him growl low in anger. I suddenly spotted the body lying near him. The body of that young woman, the young woman who tried to save her sister. I felt tears threatening to flow but refused to do so, I quickly turned to face him and spoke words without moving my lips.  
  
  
  
[Rukawa POV]  
  
Kaede…  
  
Why did you do it?  
  
Why did you kill another innocent?  
  
She has done nothing to you!  
  
She merely tried to save her sister…  
  
She just wanted to save her sister!  
  
Why have you done this?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why…  
  
  
  
He spoke through my mind, not wanting anyone to hear our conversation. He looked at me sadly, his bambi eyes reflecting what happened earlier that day. He did not blink or look away, for he knew what will happen if he did. It was his fault why I did it; it was his fault why I killed. Now, I must stay a demon forever. He rejected me, it was painful.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Under the cherry blossoms that night, I confessed my undying love for him. I confessed my needs to be with him, to hold him in my arms as though he will disappear if I let go. I thought that everything would go my way, when I heard him say,  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaede, but I cannot return your feelings."  
  
I stood there shocked, not believing what I heard. I can't believe I was rejected, not once have that ever happened to me. I can't believe that the man I loved, the one I needed, rejected me. I felt so bad, as though the world would swallow me up and I wouldn't have cared.  
  
"I love another. Please forget about it, forget about me. I do not wish to hurt you."  
  
He said to me truthfully, his words piercing my heart until I felt it bleed. I fell to my knees, not believing a word that was said. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't! He didn't want to hurt me? That's a lie! I'm already hurt right now, hurt because of him. He sighed and walked off, leaving me there under the moonlight with anger and sadness within me.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
I narrowed my eyes and started walking towards him. He gasped as I took off my cowl and gripped his arms painfully, kissing him with brutal force. "K- Kaede." He gasped when I took my lips off him, only to hiss as I bit his neck roughly. "Why are you doing this?" he cried out, shoving me off him, creating a wound on his neck. I looked at him coldly and started to stalk towards him again when HE came along. "Don't you dare touch him." He narrowed his eyes, his hand holding a golden sword.  
  
I merely shrugged and walked off, putting on my gray cowl. I left them and walked off, not caring that HE hissed and growled for me to fight. I didn't care anymore; I don't care whether I stay a demon forever, I don't care whether I kill more. I just want him to disappear, disappear from the face of this cruel world. I want him to die, I want Kogure back.  
  
I hate you, that's the first thing that came into my mind. I hate you, Fujima. I could've had Kogure if it wasn't for you. I hate you, Kogure, for loving another instead of me. I hid behind a tree and watched as Fujima jumped into Kogure's arms, who accepted him whole-heartedly. I hate you.  
  
  
  
  
  
God, I think I'm angsting a bit too much. ^^;;;;;;; I don't think I was that depressed. 


End file.
